


Blood Moon

by ImpishTricksters



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Or At Least I Tried, cag barb and golbez are mentioned, canon close yay, climbing up mount ordeals is a bitch, rubi tries being a good leader (sometimes), scarm is sad, short as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters
Summary: Rubicante finds the earth fiends unusual lack of feelings odd and thus decides to investigate.
Kudos: 3





	Blood Moon

Mount ordeals. A huge mountain lying in the east of Mysidia. It was steep and rocky, hardly any plants grew here, especially now that zombies had started making their home here. Rubicante was hardly surprised he had been sent here. An order to cast a ring of fire along the mountain, to delay Cecil. He was much more amazed that Scarmiglione hadn’t resisted. He had just shrugged as Golbez ordered them to move here and disappeared in a quickly dissolving whirlwind of sand. 

And now Rubicante stood before the fire, burning on the edge of the mountain, newly cast and wondering whether he should move to see Scarmiglione. He’d seemed indifferent recently, which the fire fiend found odd.

He moved upwards, slowly, the terrain was rougher than he had bargained for and his cloak kept getting caught between rocks. Groaning and cracking accompanied him as some undead seemed to have lively conversations, if he were to believe the fiend of earth. 

The mountain had seemed so small looking up from the base. He would have teleported but Scarmiglione would have screamed at him for scaring his “Precious undead”. He hoisted his cloak up by his hips to free his legs and keep it from tangling with more rocks.   
He had arrived on this mountain before sundown. Now the sun was slowly edging down the horizon as he finally arrived by a small cloaked figure sitting on the edge. Scarmigliones cloak was as tethered and unwashed as always, he seemed more slumped over than he would usually sit however. 

“You seemed to have difficulties”

“I’m not used to mountains.”

“Fair enough, I suppose. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you halfway.” 

He shook his head. 

“Don’t worry. Is something wrong?”

Rubicante moved closer to the earth fiend who didn’t turn to look at him. 

“Well. Yes.”

An odd directness. How weird. 

“Do you want to tell me?”

The sun started bathing the side of the mountain in a deep, dark, bloodlike red. Wind moved a bridge not too far from them. The cliffside decorated with sharp rocks of all sizes lay beneath them ominously. 

Scarmiglione hesitated, before he sighed, defeated. 

“Cecil will kill me. He will kill me and Cagnazzo and Barbariccia, even you. We will all fail. We will all die. Painfully and slow.”

The red moon stood high. 

“Then we will have to face our fate.”


End file.
